


The Gemini Manor

by Riyusama



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Incest, Like for realz, M/M, a lil bit historical, lots of dramas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Saga and Nao had been separated due to their parent's divorce right after their birth. Saga got to live with his father whilst, Nao with his mother. Although, there was nothing that could have ever made anyone think of them as twins as even their surnames are different. There was one thing that was sure about them, is that they were as close as any siblings should be. </p><p>Or too close maybe.</p><p>It wasn't until one day that Saga invited Nao to move in to a new mansion that the tides of everything had changed. From Saga's personality down the mansion he had requested for them to stay at. The alluring yet, cryptic mansion was not something they should have ever crossed  with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gemini Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me. I finsihed this in like, less than 4 or 3 days? It's 4:30 in the mrning and I'm really questioning myself if I,m still alive.
> 
> but anyways, belated happy birthday Nao. I love you ;w; 
> 
> Although, originally this was written for JRock Summer Fanfic Contest 2016 lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. This is un-beta obviously and the pairings well... I guess you guys can enjoy the fluffiness anyways lol

It was a stupid idea in Nao’s opinion.

Something utterly and undeniably stupid that he can’t even fathom as to how he had gotten himself into this mess.

“And so, we’re gonna be living there together!” Saga exclaimed out to his twin in glee, a wide smile plastered upon his lips.

Nao had to rub his temples, feeling a terrible headache on its way. He knows Saga is smart, knows for a fact that his twin wouldn’t do anything stupid even when he was a reckless daredevil.

But this? Nao thinks Saga is going completely ten miles off the line.

“This doesn’t sound logical at all Saga.” Nao starts with a sigh as he looks at the younger “You said it yourself. This house is _haunted_ and haunted most especially for _twins_. This is screaming while writing on a bright pink sharpie on the wall _bad idea._ ” He tells the brunet with much emphasis on certain words.

“Yeah I know, but still!” Saga insists “Most of the people that died there are identical! We’re fraternal so there’s a possibility it won’t work on us!”

“Did you just say die?” Nao quips and Saga has that deer-caught-in-a-red-light look in his face. Nao sighs for what is like umpteenth time today; he doesn’t know what Saga ate or drank today but, he has to save his younger brother from all these stupid ideas he’s getting.

Where on earth has he been getting them by the way?

“For the last time, no.” Nao says with much finality. He adjusts his glasses as he looks back down on the papers in his hands. Saga had interrupted him in his work; paper work of the patients he had to see and their results in the tests he had given to them. Although, Nao himself considers himself to be a very logical and scientifically based kind of person, ghosts and the supernatural itself was something science can’t prove. Hence, why Nao is scared shitless of Saga’s offer in living at some haunted mansion.

Saga whines, practically lays half of his body on top of Nao’s desk. The blond lowers his papers for a moment to give Saga an inquisitive look.

“Come on, just for a month or two! I promise, if some weird freaky suicidal shit happens we’re leaving as soon as we can!” Saga begs out to his older brother; both hands clasping together as he pleads to Nao.

The blond arches up one brow. He didn’t know that Saga felt that badly about the house; he didn’t even know for a fact that Saga himself was one to actually go ghost hunting. And to be honest, even though what Saga was doing something so hellishly dangerous; Nao really wished Saga had kept it to himself instead of dragging Nao with him.

He moves up one hand to ruffle his blond locks, contemplating for a moment. He can’t very well do nothing while his twin runs defenseless to an obviously stupid idea. And by stupid, Nao means he can’t let Saga go on an stupid suicide quest.

“We’re renting the house for _one month_. Just so you can experience this creepy thing you’re into. But, after one month we’re out of that house you hear me?” Nao states sternly, glaring at Saga.

A huge grin immediately made its way to Saga’s lips as the brunet couldn’t help but, launch himself to the blond. “Nao-nii, you’re the best!” Saga exclaimed out in glee.

“Stop calling me that!” Nao retorted as he tried to peel the younger off of him “Makes me feel old,” He pouted.

Saga poked the elder’s cheek, a wide teasing grin on his lips. “But you are older.” He chuckled “Only by 2 minutes though.”

“Yeah but still,” Nao tried to explain off. “You rarely ever called me that, so I never got used to it.”

“Well, we didn’t have that much time together as kids.” Saga said as he hugged Nao tighter. “It makes me feel as though I never even had a big brother to begin with.” He whined out dramatically, faking a sob.

The blond laughed lightheartedly, patting at Saga’s arms that were wrapped around him. “So is this your big plan to hang out with me then? But seriously, you’re just trying to scare me to death.”

“No! This will be fun I promise!” Saga chirped up enthusiastically.

Nao rolled his eyes to the side playfully “Fine fine, but don’t get mad if I suddenly start sleeping in your room more often than, not.” He played along while filing his papers away. Since Saga had fully caught his attention now, there was no way he could finish his work today. “I gotta tell grandpa first though.”

“Nao, we’re practically 27 now. Do you really need permission to sleep at _your own brother’s house_ to our grandpa?” Saga arched up one inquisitive brow.

“Easy for you to say, you never grew up with him.” Nao retorted back as he stood up from his seat; he went to stack away his files to his file drawer. “Besides, _your_ house? I thought we were buying it together?”

“I guess I can say I’ve had it easier living with dad.” Saga answered cheekily, laying back on his seat with his arms behind his head. “You’re so bold Nao-chan!” The younger replied back giddily “Yes, I’ll move in and live with you~”

“Ew, don’t make it sound weird!” The blond said as he threw a couple of his papers at his twin.

Saga was quick to raise his hands up for protection “Hey! Hey! Don’t ruin the merchandise!”

The blond pointed his index finger at Saga “And stop calling yourself a merchandise. It doesn’t make you sound like a person.”

“Fine, you may call me Saga-sama then.”

Nao sighed “When are we moving by the way?”

“We can move in tomorrow if you want? I already told my friend that we’d move as soon as possible.” Saga explained as he started picking up the files Nao threw at him “Do you need these by the way?”

“We are _not_ moving tomorrow. Next week _maybe._ ” Nao said as he started to walk over to his twin “And yes, thank you.” He glanced one skeptical look to Saga before inquiring “Friend? You’re friends with the owner?”

The brunet shrugged “Yeah, we went to college together. Me and Tora.”

“For a long time friend, he sure is open with letting you buy his place even when it’s haunted.” Nao pointed out.

“I have my ways.” Saga said with a smile.

Nao just knows he’s going to regret this decision.

It took two weeks for the twins to move into the place. The Gemini Manor as it was called. Mainly because the original owners of the manor were the Amano twins whom were famous for their... _Deaths_ in the house _._

Their story had been handed down generation to generation by the Amano family; most specifically to family members with twins. It was a big no-no for any Amano member with twins to move or even visit the house because of the hauntings that happen in it. The only people who can come inside the place were obviously, people who don’t have twins. And that in itself was a harsh reality for the Amanos since, their family was abundant in them.

“Finally!” Saga exclaimed out in glee, all dressed up with shades as he eyes the mansion in front of him. “I can’t believe we’re finally moving in!” The brunet glances to his brother whom he could visibly see tremble at the very image of the house.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nao asked in a meek tone of voice.

“Pfft, don’t chicken out now!” Saga said as he rested an arm on his brother’s shoulders to stop him; if ever Nao wanted to suddenly run away.

The large double doors of the house opened and a tall raven-haired man came out. Nao’s attention quickly fell to him, scanning and observing the man by habit. It was a natural instinct of him now to carefully watch and take in information of every new person he meets. One of the many quirks of being a psychologist.

“Saga, you really did it.” Tora said as he came to his friend. The raven’s gaze shifted to Nao “And this must be the older brother I keep hearing about.” He started as he leaned in close to Nao “You guys look _nothing_ alike.”

“I know right? I mostly got all the good looks.” Saga said with a sigh.

“What did you do in your past life to get stuck with this guy?” Tora joked, thumb pointing to Saga.

Nao chortled, playing along with the raven. “I don’t know, but it must’ve been something _horrible_ if I got stuck with this narcissist.”

“Hey!” Saga interrupted them, as he hugged Nao by the waist and said. “Don’t you guys know! People who are born as twins are _star-crossed lovers!”_ Saga says with much pride, nodding to his own words.

“Oh god, it was a horrible past.” Tora said with a laugh, the twins chortling along with him. “Anyways, I don’t know what this guy did to persuade you into moving in.” Tora continued off and was cut off for a moment by Nao’s reply.

“Forced to move in.” The blond offered.

“But, I’ll be the one giving you guys a tour for now. And I’ll be helping you settle in... Just to make sure nothing bad happens.” Tora said as he he looked to Saga’s direction this time.

Saga waved a hand of dismay “Chill Tora, everything gonna be just fine.” He added off with a grin “Now, let the touring commence!” Saga exclaimed out as he was the first one to enter Tora’s -- _his and Nao’s_ newly bought home.

A sigh of dismay left Tora’s lips as Nao came by to his side; the raven turned to the other “How did you survive that guy?”

“I still question myself sometimes how I did it.” Nao replied back.

Tora chuckled “Anyways, we better go after him before he gets lost inside.” He said as he lead Nao inside the house. Strangely enough, there wasn’t anything that creepy about the mansion... _Yet._ Just from the decour and atmosphere of the mansion itself, it felt old and quite nostalgic in a way. There was that aura itself that would remind a person of aristocracy, and elegance much like the Victorian Era.

The house felt very European.

But, the blond couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread that crawled up under his skin and running shivers down his spine. There was that eerie feeling surrounding him; and in the back of his head a voice was screaming that _someone_ was watching him from behind.

Yet, he paid no mind to that nagging feeling. It was probably just from the earlier knowledge he had gained from Saga that the house was haunted... Although, at the same time could also be his instincts telling him to get as far away as possible from this damned house.

“So uh... Amano-san?” Nao said meekly, trying to catch the other’s attention.

“No need for formality,” Tora answered the other with a smile. “You can call me Tora.”

“Alright, Tora-kun.” Nao started again, trying to collect and organize his thoughts properly. “I was just worried about the... You know...” Nao started in broken words, unable to fully explain himself.

“Do you mean the ghosts here?” Tora inquired.

Nao’s eyes widened in both shock and fear, head nodding in affirmation to Tora’s words.

“Yeah, they’re real.” Tora said, making Nao visibly shiver in fear. “Which is why I really tried to stop Saga. I don’t know what’s going on in that’s guy’s head but, he looks like he has a death wish.” The raven explained off in all seriousness, eyes gazing towards Nao. His gaze had a sharpness in them with evidence of something Nao couldn’t tell but, it scared him “Please tell me you at least tried to stop him.”

“I-I did!” was Nao’s quick reply. “I really didn’t want to move but, he said he really wanted to and I...”

“You don’t know how to say no to him?” Tora sufficed.

Nao gave out a defeated sigh, nodding his head yet again in affirmation to Tora.

“Same here,” Tora admitted “The guy’s too stubborn for his own good.”

“Oi!” Saga shouted the duo whom were walking too slowly for his own pace “What’re you girls doing strolling like this is a park? Get a move on!” Saga said with a wide grin plastered upon his lips as he quickly moved to grasp at both men’s wrist. Saga dragged both of them around the house, babbling on like he was the one whom really owned the mansion.

“I’ve been here dozens of times already.” Saga explained off as he pointed to one of the many living rooms of the place “And so far, nothing’s really happened to me before so I’m confident that we’re gonna scare that ghost right outta its wits!” Saga boasted.

“Well, you never were with Nao.” Tora offered.

“Shush! A secret the ghost must never hear!” Saga replied back.

Nao had to roll his eyes at his twin’s response “If I die, I’m gonna haunt you till you come with me.”

“So sweet,” Saga said with a wink to Nao. “Even till death you won’t want to part with me!” He places a hand on his chest, clearly touched in a dramatic way.

“Yeah, I love you so much.” The blond replied back sarcastically.

“Anyways, maybe I should do more of leading the tour?” Tora asked with an arched brow towards Saga.

“Sure you may Tora.” Saga replied back, hand gesturing to the raven “Please escort us to our new boudoirs.” He said with a grin.

They came to the third floor of the house; the halls were carpeted with red that seemed to always be well-kept. There were family portraits and paintings on the walls, most of such may be from the Amano family. Yet, there were some that seemed to be paintings of Greek gods and French soldiers that made it seem all the more European. The ceilings were high and even the top was decorated with intricate designs.

Nao leaned in close to his twin, whispering lowly “This house looks superb!” He murmured in astonishment “I almost wish we could really stay here.”

Saga’s lips turned into a grin “We could, which is why I brought you here right?”

“As good as it looks, I really don’t feel like dying young.” Nao heaves out a sigh as he says to Tora in a louder voice to call the raven’s attention “Where did you find all the paintings that’s in the house? These look like they’re from really distinguished artists!” He compliments to the raven.

Tora gazes to the twins before him for a minute whilst answering “Oh yeah, I saw some pretty famous names here like Picasso and Gentileschi. Most of them have been here before I was born.”

“And you’re going to sell the mansion along with these to us!?” Nao says clearly in shock.

“Of course not.” Tora takes a 180 degree turn to face the duo, one brow arching up to Nao’s question “I thought you guys said you were only renting the mansion? I’m not going to sell this house to you, because for the obvious reason you both know already.”

“Did you decide that you really want to move in here with me Nao?!” Saga exclaimed, clearly in glee as he held the blond’s hand.

“What? No!” Was Nao’s quick reply. “I was just really shocked. And I told you, this is a trial!” Nao pouted with a glare to his twin.

Tora chuckles at the twins, a hand pointing to the northern further part of the hall. “Anyways, your rooms are gonna be here.” They came to the first room; it as one that had double doors will a pull-on knob to open.

The room itself was elegant as the rest of the mansion. There was even a fireplace inside the said room. The mansion itself was so foreign, a total contrast to the usual Japanese traditional house that Nao had grew up in... Although, Saga on the other hand had a totally different experience, since the brunet whom grew up with their father was more used to modernized and western kind of houses.

“Oh nice,” Saga said with a grin “This is where Nao-chan will sleep!” He stated simply, not letting his older brother decide. “And I’ll sleep at the ghost room.” he added off with a nod of his head.

“That is the stupidest idea you’ve said.” Tora commented before he stopped for a second to think and. “No wait, moving here was the stupidest. That’s the second.” He corrected himself.

“The room next to it?” Saga inquired.

“No. I told you lots of times, those rooms are off limits even to me.” He said sternly. “Dude, whateven?”

Saga groaned, and with a roll of his eyes he said “Fine, I’ll sleep on the next room.”

“I’d actually feel better if we slept in one room together.” Nao suggested this time. “Maybe, I can lay down a futon for myself and you can have the bed?”

“That’s an even better idea.” Saga nodded his head in agreement.

“Then, I’ll sleep to the room next to here.” Tora decided.

“Why not just have a sleepover here?” Saga sufficed to the raven.

“Don’t you think that’d be weird?” Tora answered this time.

“Not really, we’ve been friends for years so I don’t really see the wrong in it.” Saga replied back non-chalantly, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I haven’t been friends with your brother till today won’t it be weird for him?” Tora questioned back to the other.

“Fine fine, let’s just get our stuff here then we can continue on with the tour.” Saga dismissed the raven with his hand.

***************

_There was a woman by the iron gates, a long dress she wore. She had hair bundled up into a bun. Nao couldn’t see her face but, she to be someone extremely pretty looking. Yet, there was an eerie feeling around her. It as though everything in being was telling him to run away._

_Run away and don’t get caught._

_But, his body felt as though he was paralyzed. He couldn’t stop staring at the woman, couldn’t find it in himself to look away and try to even move at least his fingers. It felt as though something was holding onto him; holding Nao down to his place so he couldn’t escape._

_The woman stopped. She had been walking slowly but now, she came to a halt just in front of the iron gates._

_Nao felt a chill run down his spine. He didn’t mind her walking._ _Walking away from him._

_But, somewhere somehow Nao just knew that she had noticed his presence._

_‘Or had she known my presence all along?’ A thought came to mind._

_He held his breath, feeling it hitch and stop for the moment. There she was, standing there, just standing in front of the iron gates as though she was waiting for something._

_Waiting for him._

_Nao didn’t know for how long he had waited, for how long he was standing at his place. Yet, before he knew it, it was too late. He hadn’t noticed it, it hadn’t come to mind that the reason she had stopped was because she was turning her head._ _She had noticed his presence_ _. And Nao was stupid enough not to notice how she had known his presence all along._

_She had turned her head, acknowledging Nao as she hadn’t even set her gaze upon him. But Nao felt his entire body tremble, tremble in anticipation, tremble in worry, tremble in_ _fear._

_He knew nothing good would ever come out of this._

_His entire body felt cold, he was not moving any time soon and the woman looked as though she coming closer even when she hadn’t moved at all from her place. Neither of them had moved from their places and when the woman was just about to look to him, so Nao could fully see her face--_

“Ah!” Nao woke with a jolt as he immediately sat up from his bed. He panted heavily, eyes wide as the blond felt himself sweating rather badly. That was the first time he had ever dreamt of anything like that and Nao was definitely not a fan of it.

He looked to his side, finding Saga sleeping sound and peacefully. The sight of his brother was all it took for Nao to calm down. _‘Don’t get too scared now.’_ He scolded himself as Nao laid back comfortably on their bed; he snuggled against Saga’s chest feeling rather safe and secured being with his twin.

It had been two days of them sleeping in the Gemini manor, so far nothing horrible has happened _yet._ Although, Nao has to admit that he still has that shivering cold feeling that goes up to his spine--they haven’t exactly died... _yet._

There was still that feeling Nao gets that he,s being watched, like he was never alone... Alright, scratch that Nao is never alone because he now follows Saga like he’s the younger’s tail. But, can anyone blame him? Nao is scared shitless even as there’s a possibility that he’s only being paranoid now.

He felt Saga shift and groan, one hand reaching then wrapping around Nao. “Are you awake?” Saga asked groggily, somewhat groaning as well.

The blond could only nod in affirmation, inching closer to the younger barely able to breath from how much he had squeezed himself close to Saga.

“What time is it?” Saga asked as he instinctively tried to find his phone under their pillows. The brunet checked and it was still somewhere around 8:36. He shucked his phone back down the bed as he looked down to Nao. “Want to eat breakfast?”

Nao looked up wide--eyed to Saga, still somewhat spooked from his dream. “Breakfast would be nice.”

“You alright?” Saga inquired suddenly as he placed a hand on Nao’s forehead.

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” Nao admitted, fingers fondling with Saga’s shirt.

Saga lightly ruffled the elder’s hair; he sat up from his place and stretched. “Tell me all about it then,” He said as he grinned down to Nao. “Maybe it’s the ghost finally trying to contact us.”

“Saga!” Nao pouted, glaring at his twin although it did nothing to intimidate him.

The brunet chuckled, going to the bathroom as he cleaned himself up for breakfast. Nao moped for a few seconds before he stood up as well and fixed their bed. The blond then followed his twin to the bathroom, he washed his face then brushed his teeth alongside Saga. Afterwards, the duo went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Sagachi, what do you wanna eat?” Nao inquired as he checked the fridge.

“I’m fine with anything.” The brunet replied back as he was checking his phone.

“Bacon and waffles it is.” Nao gathered up the ingredients he needed and started to cook breakfast for the two of them. He was mixing the waffle mix when he started to ask Saga “When’s Tora coming by the way? He hasn’t been back since he we came.”

Saga shifted his attention from his phone to look up to his twin this time. “I don’t know, his dad called and seemed to be kinda pissed. He hasn’t contacted me since then.” He replied back with a shrug.

“I don’t like being in this house, especially since Tora isn’t here.” Nao admitted as he placed the waffle mix onto the waffle maker then, proceeded to get the bacon ready into the pan. “Even though we hadn’t experienced anything _that_ ghosty yet, I still uncomfortable... Can I please back out now?”

“Is this because of the dream you had?” Saga inquired with an arch of his brow.

“Well.” Nao started as he stared down on the bacon. “Kinda? It was a really weird dream and it just really creeped me out.”

“Tell me about it then,” Saga urged on as he stood up from his seat then, made way to the coffee maker, getting a cup for himself.

“I just saw this... Girl? Woman? Standing by an iron gate.” Nao admitted.

“That’s all?” Saga asked as he turned to Nao.

“Yeah,” The blond replied back, glancing to his twin. “That’s all.”

Saga couldn’t help the grin that was appearing on his lips. “You’re just scared! Quit being a scaredy cat! It was probably just a dream.”

“Well, I’m scared for all the _right_ reasons!” Nao exasperated to his twin, frowning at the brunet. “Seriously, I still can’t understand how the hell you got me to do this.”

“Because I’m such an awesome person and you love me.” Saga replied back haughtily.

Nao rolled his eyes, turning to Saga. “Well Mr. _Awesome_ person, since you’re so awesome you can finish making breakfast yourself.” The blond stated as a matter of fact as he walked away to get a cup of coffee for himself.

“Aw, Nao-chan don’t get mad!” Saga cooed, trying to get back on his twin’s good side. Yet, Nao had ultimately gotten pissed at the younger. Saga sighed as Nao ignored him, walking over to the stove where he has to finish making their breakfast now.

Breakfast was spent with Saga trying to coax Nao to not get mad at him anymore. And with Nao ignoring the younger as he finished his food... Albeit, putting on little comments on how Saga had burnt their food and that he was even more pissed now. Nao looked up to the wall clock in their kitchen right after he finished breakfast. The blond cleaned his side of the table then, placed his dirty dishes in the sink.

“Do you have work today? If not can you do the dishes? I have to get ready for my appointments later.” Nao said to his twin.

“Eh? You’re leaving? What about ghost hunting!” Saga whined.

Nao points his index finger to the younger. “That’s it, you’re not staying in this house alone.” He says as he starts to clean the dishes.

“What!? No way! I’m gonna go ghost hunting!” Saga argues back.

Nao sighs. “Why did you have to be born like this?”

“The real question is, why weren’t you born more like me.” Saga counters with a smirk.

“You’re going to work or at least hang out with your friends.” Nao stated firmly as he finished washing the dishes then, proceeded to go back to their room so he could shower... Or at least _he tried_ as the blond halted in his steps then, turned back to his twin. “Can you finish up quickly? I don’t wanna go to our room alone.” He admitted whilst fiddling with his fingers.

Saga couldn’t help the chortle that escaped his lips. The brunet ate his breakfast as quickly as he could then, washed his plate. He accompanied Nao back to their room, setting himself down on the bed as Nao was standing by the door, clutching at its edge.

“Don’t go anywhere alright?” Nao told the younger. “I’ll get mad at you if you do!” He stated firmly, before leaving the bathroom door slightly open.

He stripped himself off of his clothes, position himself under the running shower as Nao cleaned himself. He really didn’t like this house and thankfully, he had clients almost everyday that he needed to meet. Usually, Nao hated having to go out of the house because he hated the human contact and having to socialize so much. But, with their new house Nao was more than, thankful for his clients because of his current predicament.

The blond had only started to shampoo his hair when he felt another chill run down his spine. He was already taking a hot shower yet, he felt something cold touch him. All of a sudden, his entire body felt cold and Nao was having a hard time feeling the hot sprays of water the shower gave him... Or maybe it was the shower that was starting to get cold?

But, that was impossible! He was the first one to take a shower for this day, they even had their own water temperature to adjust for the shower. Maybe it was broken? Maybe this room hadn’t been used so much which was why it got broken? There was a possibility that it could happen right?

Nao started to shiver under the water, feeling his own teeth clatter against one another. He started to ash himself faster, wanting nothing more than to get out and be with Saga in their room.

“Saga! Are you still there?!” Nao shouted in anxiety. “You better not have run off somewhere!” He nearly stuttered in his words.

“I’m here! Just hurry up!” Saga shouted back to him.

Nao heaved out a sigh of relief; hearing his twin’s voice made him calm down a tad. He started to get the body soap and proceed to clean himself. He was still scared. Albeit, very _very_ scared but, he had to suck it up.

 _‘What do you_ _wanna do? Have Saga join you in the shower?’_ Nao asked internally. Although, he wasn’t all that opposed to the idea since he and the younger were close. They didn’t get to that kind of sibling closeness when they were kids that much so, even as they grew up doing those kind of things haven’t become awkward. They both didn’t mind since it was normal siblings do so, they both just did so anyways.

But, today Nao was firm on his goal of trying not to look like a total chicken in front of Saga.

He started to rinse himself from the soap, trying to finish up quickly because that eerie feeling still hadn’t left him. Why? WHY had he agreed to live here? Nao is going to regret this decision for the rest of his life.

Earlier it was just a cold shivering feeling but now, it felt as though someone was staring at him. Nao had hastened his movement, trying to move as much as possible because in the back of his mind, there was a feeling that if he were to stop even for just a split second he would become paralyzed.

This feeling of dread was slowly engulfing him.

Nao avoided to shift his gaze to the right; keeping his eyes down casted. He felt as though he was being watched, felt as though something _or someone_ was staring at him. Their gaze wasn’t moving anymore, only focusing on Nao alone and that made the blond feel all the more frightful. Obviously there was no one there, except for the awkward reason that Saga was spying on him shower but, that was very far from happening.

His shower was done, body fully clean and... Maybe he’ll just take his toothbrush with him to work then, brush his teeth at their office bathroom instead. Nao walked fast, eyes still looking down on the floor tiles as he quickly grabbed a hold of his tooth brush then, towel before walking out of the bathroom.

“Sagacchi, the bathroom’s really--” Nao started but, came to a stop with his sentence. Saga was nowhere to be seen; he looked to his left then, to his right. The younger had looked as though he had just disappeared with the wind.

“Oi! Saga! This isn’t funny!” Nao shouted as he tried to tip toe his way to their wardrobe. “You better not think of jumping out!” Nao said as he shakily opened their closet and---

“Boo!” Saga said with a huge grin as he hid himself inside.

Nao’s scream would have probably been heard althroughout the mansion. The blond stepped back, nearly falling down on his bottom if Saga hadn’t caught him just in time. Saga grabbed a hold of Nao’s arm, preventing him from falling as Nao hastily tried to hold onto his twin.

“Oi! You alright?” Was Saga’s quick question.

“Like hell I’m alright!” Nao retorted back as he pushed Saga away from him once he got his footing back. “Fuck you!” He said teary eyed.

“Nao, it was just a joke.” Saga defended himself.

Nao was visibly sniffling, using his arm to wipe away his tears. “I hate you Sagacchi.” The elder said as he moved to get his towel that had slipped off of him when he got spooked. Nao proceeded to ignore his twin as he went to their wardrobe and dress himself up for work.

“Hey,” Saga started but was quickly cut off by Nao.

“Shut up and take a shower.” Nao said abruptly, his voice stuttering as he felt really hurt with what Saga did.

The brunet twin sighed, taking his towel then entering the bathroom to take a shower.

After their little feud, Nao made sure Saga at least had something to do. He didn’t want his twin to be strolling his ass back to the mansion without anyone there to accompany him. He want back to his workplace, sighing at the amount of people he had to meet. His life was becoming more and more stressful. All because he had agreed to live at that stupid mansion. But he distracted himself with work, as what he always does whenever he had any sort of problems.

Nao himself didn’t mind being called a workaholic, since in a way it was true. Being a workaholic helped him finish more _important_ things faster. Helped him ignore his troubles for a time being until, he could find a fitted and probable solution to it.

Once he had seen his fourth client for the day, he checked his wrist watch. Nao hadn’t eaten anything at all since he had left the mansion; and lunch was far by long gone now. He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time for the day. The blond fished his phone out, skimming through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

\-------------------------------------

 ** **Sender:**** muraipooh@mailmail.rom

 ** **To:**** amanotora@mailmail.rom

 ** **Subject:**** Hello Amano-kun!

****Message:** **

Nao here, Saga’s twin. I was wondering when you’d be coming back to the mansion? It’s really creepy and I can’t handle Saga on my own because his dare devil streak has gone from bad to worse. Please reply back ASAP ╥﹏╥

\------------------------------------

Nao flipped his phone close, feeling himself get a headache. He should probably call to make sure what Saga was up to. As much as he hated his twin right now; he’d really feel even more horrible if he found out that Saga had gotten into some deep shit. Yet, just as he was about to search for his twin’s number, Tora had suddenly called him. The blond arched up one inquisitive brow, curious as to why Tora was calling him instead of Saga. Nonetheless, he answered the call.

“Hello, Nao speaking.” The blond said.

“Nao-san, I just want to say firstly that I’m so sorry for leaving you guys alone in the house on your first night.” Tora explained himself off, sounding rather tired over the line.

The blond chuckled, not really having the heart to have any beef with Tora. “It’s alright,it sounded to be something urgent anyways.”

“But, I’ll be coming to the mansion today. Are you guys at work right now?”

“I am, I don’t know about Saga though. I just made sure he stayed out of the mansion alone.” Nao said with a sigh.

“That’s good, although he never really had any problems with the house before. He’s been there alone dozens of times in college and nothing happened to him.” The raven trailed off.

“Eh?” That new piece of information had never gotten to Nao. His widened rather comically at the news, not at all expecting what Tora had just said. “Are you serious? Maybe it really doesn’t work on fraternal twins.” Nao mumbled softly, thoughts averting for a split second before Tora’s voice kept him back on track.

“What was that?” Tora inquired, not quite hearing Nao. “By the way, are you free for lunch? Even though it’s really late already.” He laughed through the line. “I just freed myself from work.”

“I am actually.” Nao chuckled, feeling his stomach grumble at the mention of lunch. “Where are you though? You might be far from my workplace.”

“I’m currently in Shinjuku.”

“Cool, stay there for a second. I’m just a walk away.” Nao replied back and when Tora confirmed to wait they hanged up on each other. The blond quickly stood from his place, rushing to get his office keys and dash to the place he and Tora had agreed to meet. To be honest, Nao just really needed to talk to the other male about Saga. He was really worried about his twin also, he just really needed to eat lunch.

He met up with Tora; the raven haired man smiling and waving to Nao. They took a little stroll to decide which place they were to have lunch at, and once the place was decided they talked about more _important_ matters.

“So, Saga was always safe in the house?” Nao inquired as he ate his pasta.

“Yup. I only found out you guys were twins like, a year ago.” Tora explained off, cutting his steak as he kept up their conversation. “I don’t know why, but recently he’s been acting really weird.” He admitted.

“Sagacchi is always weird.” Nao replied back. “But, he’s being _extra_ weird today.” He said with a nod of his head. “And by extra weird, I mean his adventurous side is going a little too much. It worries me.”

The raven hummed in agreement, finishing the food in his mouth. He took a sip from his juice before replying. “Yeah, that only happened recently. Where is he by the way?”

Tora’s question made Nao realize that he hadn’t texted his brother yet. The blond made a little jolt at the realization before he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. “I forgot to call him!” Nao told Tora whom looked at him with an inquisitive arched brow.

The raven chuckled. “Well, don’t waste any time now then.”

Nao quickly contacted his brother; Saga’s phone ringing once, twice-- _making Nao very impatient_ until the brunet had finally answered his call.

“Nao-nii what’s--” Saga was cut off as fast as he tried to talk.

“Where are you?” Was Nao’s first words to Saga.

“Oh, I’m at my company’s building. Apparently I had a meeting today regarding a new contract; I actually forgot about it.” Saga said with a laugh.

Nao felt his rapidly beating heart calm down and make way for a smile... But, only for a second when he heard Saga say he forgot about a meeting. “If I hadn’t dragged your ass out of that mansion you never would have gotten to your meeting.” He said, trying to sound intimidating and strict although, he was probably far from it. He never really could sound nor look that way no matter how hard he tried.

Saga laughed. “Hai hai, gomen ne.”

Hearing Saga laugh, Nao just melted into another heart-warming smile. “Whatever, I just called to check up on you. I’ll be home in a couple of hours.”

“Alright, call me when you get home?”

“Sure, see you later.” Nao ended their call and tried to recall what he and Tora were talking about earlier.

“You two sound awfully like an old married couple.” Tora teased.

Nao couldn’t help the blush that tinted his cheeks; he kept his gaze down to his food seemingly giving most of his attention to it. “I-it’s just how were are, we’re pretty close and all that.” Nao replied back.

“No need to get embarrassed.” Tora said, finding Nao adorable when he got flustered. “he talks about you a lot too. He’s awesome and responsible of a big brother.”

Nao rolled his eyes. “Oh please, spare me the flatter.”

The continued to finish their lunch in idle chatter; trying to get to know each other. It had been quite a while since Nao had been able to chat with someone new who hadn’t needed his psychological help. They parted ways afterwards, Tora saying that since he was done with work and all, he was heading to the mansion first. They bid each other good-bye and Nao came back to his office for another grueling hours of talking to his clients.

He still had 5 he needed to see for today.

When the blond had just finished the day, albeit it was already 11:30 and he had to talk to 3 hours to one of his clients. Nao was just dead beat tired, he wanted to just rest and lie down on his bed. After he had finished locking up his place then, proceeded to wearily trudge his way out of their building his phone rang. Nao had groaned in displeasure, whoever the hell was calling better not be one of his clients. He took out his phone, readying his work face and voice that was always smiley and ready to help whenever he was around his clients when he saw the name of whom was calling him. Nao couldn’t help the genuine smile that crept up to his lips; he answered the call without any feelings of grudges anymore.

“Sagacchi,” Nao started wearily.

“You sound tired.” Saga stated the obvious, making Nao roll his eyes. “But, maybe you’re in luck? I’m about to head home, so are you done with work?”

“Please pick me up!” The blond practically pleaded until, he grew curious. “You’re not home yet? What did you do?”

“I went out with a friend. He needed my help with some stuff.” Saga explained off. “I’ll be at your building in a jiffy.”

“Alright. And yes please, I really don’t want to commute tonight.” Nao pouted before they ended their call.

The blond only had to wait for about 20 minutes at their building before he saw Saga’s familiar car driving through. He got into his twin’s car; feeling himself instantly relax at the relief of being inside Saga’s car. Nao could pretty much feel himself dozing off at the leather seats; the car doing a bang up job calming down his earlier stressed out nerves.

“You look like you had a rough day.” Saga commented.

“You can tell?” Nao replied back wearily, but he still had his trademark smile etched upon his lips. “Today was hectic; more clients came up than, usual.” The blond explained off, cracking his knuckles as a way to relax himself.

“You wanna eat dinner first? Or just plop down on bed once we get home?”

“I think dinner, bath then, sleep would suffice.” Nao replied back with a chuckle to his twin.

“That sounds amazing,” Saga laughed. “I wonder if Tora’s back. I hadn’t had the chance to contact him today.”

“Oh, he’s been at the mansion since like this afternoon.” Nao said to Saga, whom in return looked at him suspiciously.

“You called him?” Saga asked.

“Hanged out with him would be more like it.” Nao said, as he trailed off to his memories of earlier today. “We had lunch today and talked a lot. He’s a cool guy, no wonder you’re friends with him.”

“Oh,” Was Saga’s first reply before, “Yeah, he’s alright. I decided to hang out with him before because he looks a lot like Dad you know?” Saga chortled, directing a grin to Nao.

“Eh? Looks like Dad? Really?” Nao replied back unsure, looking at Saga weirdly.

“Yeah!” Saga said. “He has that like, weird stoic aura around him even when he’s really just a joker.” He chuckles.

“Oh...” Nao nodded his head before asking. “So, you like him?” Was the sudden question the blond directed to his twin; making Saga abruptly swerve their car for a split second.

Saga stared at Nao in disbelief, looking at his twin as though he had grown two heads. “Dude, I just said he looks a lot like Dad. That’s weird, don’t make it weird Nao. Why would you even think that?” Saga seemed to be talking rather fast, trying to drive back safely.

Nao shrugged. “I was just asking. Usually, you find someone attractive when they look a lot like your parents, or at least have some similar qualities. I didn’t think he looked like Dad so, I just thought.”

“Ew gross, don’t put your psychological bullshit in my head.” Saga complained with a shiver. Yet, Nao’s words quickly made a thought form in his head. And not long before, Saga turned his attention to his twin for a second before he blurted out. “So do _you_ like him?” The brunet inquired this time.

Nao couldn’t help the heated blush that spawned about on his cheeks. And even if he wanted to hide them from Saga, he would only notice them more and more. “I-I don’t!” Was Nao’s quick response before he looks to Saga with a pout. “I don’t think he looks like Dad but, he does look handsome.” The blond defended himself, lightly glaring at Saga who couldn’t help but laugh at Nao.

“God, you’re so weird.” Saga commented, making Nao growl cutely at him.

“I’m not. You’re the weird one here.” Nao grumbled, folding his arms against his chest clearly offended by Saga’s words. “I shouldn’t have asked you.”

“So, Nao-chan has a crush on my friend. You’re so adorable, like a high schooler!” Saga stated, laughing all the more. It was like he was adding insult to injury, even though that was far from what he was doing.

“Shut up!” Nao said, hitting the brunet’s arm a couple of times to make him stop.

“Nao, Nao! The road!” Saga said in a haste, trying not to crash the two of them.

The blond grumbled once again, keeping his hands to himself as he waited for Saga to drive them both home.

Nao felt relieved to be able to rest... Or as relieved as he can be since, they back to _this haunted house_. He really didn’t know which one he preferred right now: his work place where he had to talk to copious amounts of people who had way too many problems in their lives that were really just plain stupid -because most of them just needed legal files for a divorce or something close to that shit- or would he rather choose this mansion. Wherein a ghost who definitely likes to kill twins might seemingly have disappeared over the years. And due to not being able to kill any twins for a long amount of time, the ghost had finally given up and gone to the after life just before Saga and Nao could experience its wrath. And Nao was just scaring himself to death psychologically because _ghost._

“Can’t we sleep somewhere else for tonight?” Nao inquired the younger.

“What? Why?” Saga shot back a question.

“Because I don’t feel like dying twice today Sagacchi.” The blond explained off wearily.

It was Saga’s turn to roll his eyes to the side. “Ugh, don’t be such a chicken Nao!” The brunet said off as he hugged Nao’s arm then, proceeded to lead the twin inside their _new home._ “You just need to get used to it and all! Besides! We have yet to see the ghost!” Saga chuckled, remembering that they were actually ghost hunting in Tora’s house in the first place and that thought had immediately excited the brunet.

“That’s what I _don’t want_ to get used to!” Nao countered as he tried to struggle against his twin’s hold but, was too weak to get away. “Can’t we like get the ghost busters or something here? Instead of sleeping here for days, let’s just a medium or specialist!” Nao said as they both entered the mansion.

“Don’t worry, I got ya covered Nao.” Saga said as he looked to his twin with a smile. “You didn’t think I’d be that stupid to just go into this without any preparations right?”

“I guess not?” Nao replied back quite unsure.

Saga nodded. “Good! Because I saved up at least all of the numbers of every ghost hunter here in Japan. I even have contacts from ghost hunters overseas! Isn’t that awesome?” The younger asked in pure enthusiasm.

Nao didn’t really have the heart to break his twin’s fun. No matter how dangerous it still sounded because, if Saga already had contacts then, why the hell were they the only three in this house? Shouldn’t Saga have thought about this first and contacted at least 20 of those hunters to come live with them in this place. They would surely benefit better with this and Nao would feel a whole lot safer if there were numerous amounts of people here whom could totally protect them at any time of the day.

The only struggle would be was trying to get along with them.

They met Tora by the main living room of the mansion. The raven haired man was currently reading a book by the fireplace as he prepared tea for himself.

“Aw dude, you waited up?” Saga said with a grin to his friend.

“Yeah,” Tora replied back, closing his book as he removed his reading glasses.The raven stood up from his seat, eyeing Saga then, Nao. “I would have expected you to be home early though. Finally realized that ghost hunting is boring?”

“What? No way man! We haven’t even started yet!” Saga replied back.

Nao was getting tired from all their chatter. He just wanted a bath then, go sleep in their room for now. He wasn’t in any mood for any of Saga’s antics right now since, his body was probably gonna give up on him any time soon if he didn’t get to bed soon.

“Good evening Nao-san. How was work?” Tora’s question caught his attention before he could leave the vacinity though.

He felt himself smile at the question, looking to the raven. “Tiring. I just want to take a bath then, sleep.” He explained off before adding. “Although, I might accidentally fall asleep and the ghost can kill me in the tub.” Nao said with a sigh, why did he suddenly have to become pessimistic? He blames his overly tired brain.

“You want me to take a bath with you?” Saga suggested this time.

“Don’t say that in front of Tora! You make us sound so weird!” Nao complained, earning a laugh from both Saga and Tora.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind. Don’t you Tora?” Saga said as he asked his raven haired friend.

“Yeah, already told you earlier. Saga has practically blabbered on about every possible thing about your relationship.” Tora confirmed with a chuckle.

Nao felt himself blush hotly, his neck up to his ears reddening quite brightly. He can’t help it if he was that close with Saga, the guy was practically the only best friend he had in his whole entire life. So, it was practically quite normal for him now that they shared a lot of things, even when they had grown from separate households due to their parent’s divorcement right after their birth.

“Anyways, since both of you are here. I should probably lock up the house. The maids here already went to bed.” Tora said with a shrug.

“Already? That’s early.” Saga commented.

“Saga, it’s almost 2 in the morning.” Tora explained off as quite a matter of fact.

“What? Seriously?” Saga replied back as he checked his phone for the time and indeed, Tora was right that it was almost 2. His phone had showed him quarter to two and both him and Nao still had work to do tomorrow-- _no later._ “I didn’t even notice the time.” Saga said as he looked to Nao who looked as though he was about to pass out from the lack of sleep and rest he’s been getting recently. “Let’s go to bed?” Saga asked his twin.

“Yes please,” Nao practically whine like a child whose been denied of eating sweets by his parents.

Saga smiled to the blond. “Night Tora, see you in the morning.” he said and waved to the other, accompanying Nao back to their room for some well-deserved sleep that all of them needed.

“Night you love birds.” Tora said in reply to the duo whom was walking their way up. The raven started to tidy up his mess; putting out the fireplace before he placed his tea cup to the kitchen sink and proceeded to close and gets a lights out for the day.

Saga had been busying with his phone as both he and Nao went to their room. The blond had been feeling groggy, dizzy and rather fatigued from the day’s work. He just couldn’t wait to get back to his nice, comfortable and fluffy bed. The blond could already imagine himself resting peacefully when--

He hadn’t noticed it; he had felt too tired to be able to comprehend everything that was happening to him. Nao was expecting himself to feel rather safe, that when Saga or Tora was around it was a sure way of him being protected. But, once the blond and his twin were walking up the stairs of the mansion his eyes caught something. It was a shadow that moved too fast... Or maybe, it _wasn’t just a shadow_ yet, Nao couldn’t decipher what it probably was. He thought that maybe, it was a trick of the mind. The blond having over-worked himself could also mean that he was half-dreaming his way to their bedroom.

But, the temperature had dropped all of a sudden. There was that irritating noise every time he and Saga took a step up the stairs. But, it wasn’t just the creaky footsteps that unnerved him. It was that cold touch that sent horrible goosebumps down his spine. Although, Nao himself was a person whom can get cold easily, this feeling of coldness wasn’t the same. He was afraid of looking behind him, afraid of seeing something close to the shadow.

Or even worse, seeing for what the shadow really was.

He felt his breathing suddenly go erratic; like he was hyperventilating all of a sudden. There was a closing feeling in his chest, as though someone was forcing his ribs to tighten up. Maybe it was anxiety? But why would Nao have that? A somatic symptom? But, Nao was always psychologically healthy!

His entire being felt as though it shook.

“Nao?” He heard Saga calling him but, Nao felt too... He couldn’t describe it but, it felt as though the blond was gonna collapse.

“Sa--” He tried to call out to his twin but, one moment he turned to Saga and that was it. His body literally felt paralyzed as he saw from the corner of his eye _that woman._ The woman from his dreams, the woman whom was standing by the iron gates, the woman whom had terrified him even when hadn’t a glimpse of her face yet.

But now he did see her, see her pale face and threatening features that made Nao feel as though, _he wasn’t safe_. The blond didn’t realize it until, it was too late. When he turned around to see his twin, that when he had accidentally gazed at her was the beginning of his downfall.

And by downfall, that meant literally of Nao falling down the stairs.

It was like his body was being pulled down by extra gravity. He tried to reach his hand out to Saga but, he couldn’t see him properly. His vision was blurring until he could only see blackness at the edges that had soon engulfed his entire sight.

Good-bye world.

Saga on the other hand didn’t understand how one thing went to another. He was checking his phone, his manager texting him details for his new project that was soon to launch. He had noticed the way Nao was swaying from left to right, the way he had seemed to become more and more wobbly with each step that he took. The brunet knew his older brother was just tired but, there was something that had him worrying and when he called out to him...

Saga could have only wished that he had gone to Nao’s side sooner. It felt as though he was watching the scene in slow motion; he saw Nao reaching out to him, as his foot slipped off of the stairs and he fell. Saga had released his phone from his hand, running to Nao to try to save him but, he couldn’t. He had to watch his own twin fall down the flight of stairs - and the stairs ain’t short-.

Saga could hear every horrible sound as Nao fell, sounds that made it look like Nao had broken a couple of his bones. And Saga stared for a second at his twin’s unconscious body that ended up at the end.

“Tora!!” Saga quickly called out to the raven as he ran down the stairs. He took Nao to his arms, shaking the blond as he could feel himself panic at the situation. “Tora!!” Saga called out again, trying to find Nao’s pulse from his wrist as Saga leaned his ear to the blond’s lips and nose to see if he was still breathing.

“What happened!?” Tora suddenly came in, rushing to the twins.

Saga had lifted Nao in his arms, quickly ordering the raven. “Get my car keys, we’re going to the hospital!” He said and both him and Tora quickly dashed out of the mansion.

Tora sat himself in the driver’s seat, glancing behind him where Saga held Nao. The brunet was currently still shaking his twin, begging Nao to open his eyes and be alright. There was a large gash at his head and Tora couldn’t even imagine the bruises that the blond was sporting right at this moment. The raven stepped on the gas, driving as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital.

Saga could feel himself shaking; Nao wasn’t waking up. He could feel Nao’s heartbeat but, Saga was afraid that it was his own rapidly loud beating heart that he could hear and feel. He brushed a couple of stray blond hair from Nao’s face, feeling himself start to tear up as he could see the blood on Nao’s forehead continue to bleed. Saga tried to wipe it off then, prevent the red from flowing with the use of his shirt. He applied pressure on the wound, wanting nothing more for it to stop bleeding.

 _‘God, that should’ve been me,’_ Saga said internally, blaming himself entirely.

“Fuck Nao,” Saga whispered in fear, thumb stroking his twin’s cheek repeatedly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please wake up.” He begged, rocking his body back and forth as though it could calm him down and eventually make Nao wake up.

 _‘I should’ve been more careful.’_ He couldn’t stop the onslaught of thoughts that poured out of his head. “I’m sorry, please wake up. We’re moving out, I promise. Please wake up.” Saga pleaded.

He did the same thing over and over again, talking to Nao whom was unresponsive to everything he did. He still tried to shake his twin, desperately tried to wake him up as Saga even lightly slapped his chubby cheeks a couple of times. He was afraid, _so fucking afraid_ because what would he do if lost Nao? Fuck, he can’t lose Nao, this isn’t happening.

“Saga! We’re here!” Tora called out as he got out of Saga’s car then, helped the brunet out.

Both of them ran inside the hospital, Saga shouting to the staff that it’s an emergency. Nao was quickly taken off of the brunet’s arms; being laid down in a gurney as the nurses and doctors immediately placed Nao in the ER. Saga and Tora were left waiting outside the ER benches.

Saga couldn’t help the jittery feeling that was eating him up inside. His legs tapped repeatedly, waiting and waiting and-- _the wait is killing him._

A hand was laid on Saga’s shoulder; the action immediately catching the brunet’s attention as he turned to see Tora.

“It’s gonna be alright.” The raven said, trying to reassure his friend.

“Fuck Tora,” Saga said, not at all feeling better with his words. Saga laid his head on his hands, wanting nothing more than, to hide away from the world. “This is all my fault, all my fault.” He gritted his teeth, feeling ire run down his entire body.

Tora had the audicity to stay silent. As much as what Saga was saying was true, this was no time to add insult to injury. He can only lay a comforting hand on the brunet’s shoulder and wait for the outcome of everything.

They didn’t get any news from the doctors for almost two hours.

“He’s going to be fine.” The doctor reassured both men, which caused both of them to release a tired but, relieved sighs. “But, he’s lost quite a lot of blood. I’m assuming because he’s anemic, for this to happen. We’ll need blood donors.” The man explained to the duo.

“I’m his twin, we probably have the same blood type.” Saga said quickly.

Tora arched up one inquisitive brow. “Aren’t you guys fraternal? It doesn’t work like that Saga.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know Nao’s blood type but, maybe we’re a match?” Saga exasperated.

The doctor spoke up this time. “He’s an AB.”

“I’m an AB.” Tora raised his hand up this time. “I can donate.”

Saga blinked a few times in surprise. His twin was an AB? Alright, that wasn’t anything to be shocked about. They were _fraternal twins_ so, it was quite natural for them not to have the same blood type. But, it kinda hurt him? Why was he hurt? That’s a freaking blood type and Saga is feeling disappointed over it.

 _‘Because you can’t help him, that’s why.’_ his thoughts provided for him.

They followed the doctor whom made the arrangements. Tora was currently seated, his arms stretched out for the doctor as they took his blood. He turned his head to Saga, seeing the brunet sulking at the nearby chair he sat at.

“Dude, it’s just blood.” Tora said as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, but I wanted to donate mine.” The brunet grumbled.

“Do you want to actually kill Nao?” Tora said with an arched brow.

“Of course not!” Saga was quick on his defense. “I just can’t believe he’s not an A.”

“Don’t worry dude, I got you all covered.” Tora chuckled.

Saga stood up from his seat, clearly irritated. “I’m gonna go get coffee.” He said as he took out his wallet. “You want anything?”

“Coffee would be nice, thanks.”

The brunet nodded and went out of the room to find the nearest vending machine. He was dead tired, having to wait in fear of what was going to happen to his twin. He sighed, he still hadn’t called his manager to cancel his meeting today... Nor had he called either of their parents to tell that Nao had gotten into an accident. So much to do and so little time.

“Saga? Is that you?” Someone called out to him and Saga turned around to see a familiar face.

“Byou, what’s up?” Saga grinned at the other.

“Working as usual.” The brunet said in return as he walked over to the other whom looked as though he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep at all. “But, considering the fact that you’re here. I hope everything’s alright?”

“Yeah, it just got alright.” Saga chuckled, looking down on his coffee. “Nao fell down the stairs and one thing led to another so yeah, we’re here. He’s fine now though.”

“Fell down? Oh wait.” Byou checked the names he had in his board. “Murai Naoyuki? I knew that name just had to sound familiar.”

“Oh? You gonna check up on him or something?” Saga inquired as he peeked at the papers Byou read.

“Yeah, I’m helping move him to room J202.” Byou answered.

“Awesome, I’ll just get this coffee to Tora then, we’ll be there.”

“Alright, see you.” Byou said as he waved to the other.

Saga hauled his ass back to the room where Tora was getting his blood sucked out of him. Very beneficial for Nao yes but, Saga is still not happy. “I’m back.” The brunet says as he offers the cup of coffee to Tora.

“Thanks.” The raven says as he takes it then, takes a little sip.

The brunet was just in time, as soon as he got back Tora was finished. “Let’s go to Nao’s room.” He says, urging Tora to stand up already.

“Sure, let’s go to the main desk--”

“He’s at J202.” Saga was quick to reply.

Tora arched a brow up to Saga. “That was fast?”

“I have my ways.” He said smugly as the duo tried to find J202.

Yet, once they came to the said room, it was still locked and no one was there.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Tora inquired.

“Of course dude, are you doubting me?” Saga questioned back.

“Well, there’s no one here.” Tora pointed out.

“Thanks captain obvious. I’m sure they’re-- Byou!” Saga couldn’t finish his sentence once he saw his friend along with a couple of other nurses push Nao’s bed to the room. “Told ya.” Saga grinned to Tora.

“Hey, you’re already here.” Byou said as he took out a key then, opened the room. Everyone went inside the room, the nurses fixing up the equipment as the doctors checked Nao a couple of times to make sure he was alright.

“Please keep a close watch on him. If he wakes up today, inform the nurses immediately.” One of the doctors said and Saga nodded his head in affirmation before one by one, the staff left the room until Byou was the only one left as he keeping check of every equipment in the room.

“Ne, just curious. Why did he fall?” Byou asked out of the blue.

Saga was rather reluctant to answer his question yet, the brunet sighed and told Byou anyways. “He was tired from work and I don’t know. Probably got too sleepy then, slipped on the stairs.” He explained off, fidgeting anxiously in his place as both Tora’s and Byou’s gazes fell on him. “And yeah, I guess it was my fault since we moved in to this haunted house.”

“A haunted house?! You did? Awesome!” Byou replied back astounded before he could realize that compliment is completely out of place. Byou clears his throat and straightens himself up. “Dude, not cool.”

Saga grinned sheepishly, one hand ruffling his brown locks. “In a way it’s awesome.”

“But, totally stupid as well.” Tora comments out this time to the duo.

“I’m just just gonna... Check on his stats now.” Byou said as he walked to Nao.

“Hey, how’s Jin by the way?” Saga suddenly inquired the nurse.

“Jin? He’s doing fine, he’s graduating college this year.” Byou replies back after he finished checking the patient then, was on his way out of the room. “We recently moved in together. But anyways dude, which haunted house did you move in? That’s sick! And actually, too dangerous even for you.”

Saga shrugged, he had hoped that he had carefully driven the topic away from the haunted house but, Byou’s just as curious as he was. “I don’t think you heard of it? The Gemini Manor?” Saga said unsure.

“Oh dude, you moved there? You really are a daredevil huh?” Byou praised, his head nodding in agreement to his words.

“Eh? You know it?” Saga asked surprised.

“Duh, it’s near my hospital.” Byou said, blinking a few times as he looked to the brunet. “It’s practically haunted _specifically_ for twins. Why’d you move there? That’s suicide man.”

And that question, Saga couldn’t form a proper answer. He looked to Tora, as if the raven haired man could help him out yet, Tora was waiting for his answer as well. “I... I don’t know?” Saga replied back, eyes squinting down on the floor as he tried to retrieve memories of how and _why_ he had even decided to move there in the first place. “It’s weird, why I wanted to move there in the first place.”

“What do you mean it’s weird? You said you wanted to go ghost hunting!” Tora said out this time.

“I mean yeah! I want to experience that but, I wouldn’t do it with Nao!” Saga replied back hastily, eyes wide as he tried to search in his head. _Why, Why had he dragged Nao into this?_

“Dude, you gotta move out of that house.” Byou interjected this time. “It’s dangerous shit. I heard that Amano family had dozens of priests try to bless it already but, it didn’t work.”

“Dozens?” Tora was the one to question this time. “I never heard that one before.”

“Yeah! I heard from some of the old doctors here, that they had priests come and go before because they tried to exorcise that mansion.” Byou replied back. “It’s bad news man. But anyways, I gotta go now. I’m still on duty. Get out of that house.” He warned his friend before leaving the room.

Saga turned to Tora. “Did you ever hear about that before?”

The raven had the palm of his hand covering his face; Tora was currently trying rub his temples. “I didn’t know about that.” He looked to Saga, a strange kind of determination etched upon his features. “You stay here and take care of your brother. I’ll pack as much as I could from your things.” He said as the raven moved to leave he room.

“Hey Tora.” Saga called out to his friend, making the raven instantly look to him. “Thanks for this man. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” He smiled to the other.

“If you ever think of something even stupider than, this I’ll make sure to stop you next time.” Tora says with a sigh as he leaves the room.

Once Saga was left alone in the room with Nao, he scooches his chair close to the other. Saga watches his twin sleep, seeing him breath normally and look almost peaceful--if it wasn’t for the bandage that was wrapped around his head he looked like that. Saga took his twin’s hand in his own, holding tight a Nao’s hand. Lips touched the back of the blond’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Saga started again, looking to Nao. “I promise, we’re moving out so don’t leave me alright?” He nuzzled against Nao’s hand, resting his head for a moment. Now that everything was sort of calm; the brunet had suddenly realized how dead tired he really was. His head felt heavy and Saga couldn’t help his eyes from shutting close.

Just a minute. A few minutes of rest would probably do.

********************************

The room was awfully quiet when he came into consciousness. Or was he really conscious? Where was he t be exact? What was happening? There was a horrible hammering headache that he caught and Nao couldn’t help but, groan at the pain. Slowly, he tried opening his eyes, his vision nothing but a blur. The white lights that greeted him were awfully hurtful to the eyes and Nao had to struggle to keep them open. He tried to move, tried get his body to come to a more comfortable position yet, he found his body to be heavier than, it usually was.

 _‘Oh god, did I gain this much weight?’_ Nao questioned himself internally.

Gradually, his vision started to come to him and he came face to face white ceilings. Oddly enough, he already has a speculation as to where he was; but the real question was as to how... But then, his memories struck him and Nao felt himself freeze in fear.

He saw her... The woman from his dreams, the woman that he was so terrified of, the apparition that was supposedly following him around had finally appeared and...

Nao couldn’t help but shake in fear, his hands fisting together. Yet when he tried to move his left hand something caught his attention. Nao turned to the side, finding his younger brother sleeping. Saga’s head was resting by the edge of the bed, hand holding Nao’s in his sleep. The blond smiled at the sight, Saga had stayed with him for however long he had been unconscious. He was debating whether or not he should wake the younger up. He glanced to the side, noticing from the window that it was already past sundown. Or maybe it was just the beginning of the sun rising? Nao doesn’t know, he has no concept of time as of now.

He decided to wake his twin up, hand lightly nudging Saga’s. And when that hadn’t been effective, he had to let go of Saga’s hand then, softly brush his fingers against the other’s aureate brown locks. Nao gently petted his twin’s head, trying to get Saga to wake up. And eventually, it did work, the younger was groaning seemingly irritated that his sleep was being disturbed. But, Nao still had to tell him not to sleep in such a position because it was bound to be uncomfortable.

Once he had woken up, Saga’s head quickly shot up. Wide eyes look to Nao and the older could only smile at his twin.

“You’re awake!” Saga exclaimed, hands quickly grabbing a hold of Nao’s.

The blond could only grin to Saga. “Hiya Sagacchi.”

“I-I gotta call the nurses!” Saga said in a haste, quickly standing up as he pushed the emergency or call button on top of Nao’s bed. Once the deed was done, Saga leaned down to his twin again, taking Nao’s cheeks into his palms. “How’re you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” The brunet inquired, thumb stroking the other’s soft cheeks.

“Head hurts.” Nao admitted, looking into Saga’s eyes. “Actually scratch that,, entire body hurts.” He chuckled.

“Are you seriously laughing over this?” Saga inquired, sighing in disbelief at Nao.

It didn’t take long for a nurse -Byou- and Nao’s doctor to come by to their room. The doctor quickly moved beside Nao. “How’re you feeling?” Were the first words asked of the blond.

“Entire body hurts but, I think I’m fine.” Nao answers with a smile.

“Can you rate your pain from 1 to 10? 1 being irritating and 10 being so painful you can’t move at all.”

“I’d say a 4.5.”

The doctor nods in understanding at Nao’s answer. “Can you hold your hand up. Close and open it up repeatedly.” He requested.

Nao raised one hand up, doing as the doctor had requested. And when the doctor was satisfied he told Nao to stop. “So far, all scans of him are perfectly normal. I don’t see anything of dire problems. But just in case, I would like for Murai-san to stay in the hospital for one more day. Afterwards, we can issue a permission to leave slip.”

“That’s all Doc? He’s really going to be fine?” Saga inquired, just to be sure.

“Yes, as long as he doesn’t have any seizures I’d say he just gained a head injury without any repercussion to his brain.” The doctor reassured Saga as he leaned a tad to Nao. “You’re very lucky Murai-san. I would suggest to be more careful with your steps next time.” He said with a smile before nodding and excusing himself.

After the doctor and nurse left, Saga was quick to hold onto Nao’s hand again. “So, you’re gonna be alright, right?” Saga asked again, wanting Nao to reassure him this time.

The blond laughed. “Of course I am Sagacchi. Weren’t you listening to the doctor?”

“I was... I just...” Saga sighed, slumping himself back down on his chair. “I’m just scared.”

“Scared enough to quit ghost hunting?” Nao inquired with an arched brow.

“Of course!” Was the brunet’s quick reply, looking straight into Nao’s eyes. “We’re leaving there. Heck, I won’t even let you take a step near that place!”

Nao can’t help but, giggle cutely at Saga’s words. “Saga, if you won’t let me go back to the house at least once, how will I get my stuff?”

“Obviously, I’ll go get them myself. I didn’t get hurt or anything there, even when I was alone. So, I’m sure nothing bad’s gonna happen.” Saga stated non-chalantly.

“No no, Saga!” Nao protested against the other’s decision; Nao had to sat himself up to talk properly to the brunet. To which in return, Saga had only tried to force Nao back to rest on his bed. “You can’t go there alone! I’m coming with you. If this already happened, who knows what can happen next!”

Saga had to rub his forehead. He really didn’t want to argue with Nao, he would have preferred it if the older were to just listen to him. He had already gotten Nao caught up in this stupid idea of his. A stupid idea that he has no recollection nor idea of how the hell he had dragged his friend and twin into. But, Saga was adamant on doing this right and not letting Nao get further into any sort of danger.

“No, you’re not coming. Anyways, Tora already volunteered to help out. He said he’ll pack our stuff for us.” Saga explained.

“What? No, that’s embarrassing Saga!” Nao said with a huff.

“Sorry, it’s already done.” Saga chuckles, ruffling Nao’s golden locks. The older looked up at Saga with a pout, looking too adorable as always.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Nao sighs. “If Tora packed our stuff, that means there’s no more reason for you to go back there right?”

At those words Saga froze for a moment. No more reason? Why was he suddenly feeling very conflicted about that? It wasn’t like had anything to do with the mansion now. It wasn’t like he was being tied down to that place nor was he even anywhere close affiliated to it. He was just a friend of Tora whom often visited the place that’s all. But, why is that when Nao told him he can’t go back he has this dying urge to tell Nao _‘No.’_ , that he wants and that _he will_ go back to that mansion.

The look of distress must’ve been too evident on his features because Nao’s hand took a hold of his cheek. “Saga?”

“Ye-yeah...” Saga said, eyes unconsciously looking away from Nao’s. “I promise I won’t go back.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

The truth made Saga’s eyes widen. He was lying? Oh shit, he was. Why wasn’t he noticing things? What is happening to him? Why does he want to go back to that mansion so badly?

“Saga.” Nao called out to him again. Saga turned his attention back to Nao, the older looking at him sadly... Disappointment evident in his eyes. “Promise me?”

“I... I promise.” Saga said, his voice hitching a tad.

Nao just knows his twin is lying.

A day had passed where Nao had to stay in the hospital. There weren’t any problems that had arisen so far so, Nao was easily released from the hospital. The blond made sure that his twin was never out of his sight, telling Saga to always stay with him in the hospital and to never leave him alone. And true to his word, Saga really did stay with him the entire time. The whole day that Nao was awake, he had yet to see Tora. Although, the blond already knows that Tora was busy checking and packing up their stuff out of the mansion. He was just worried of the raven as well; there was that nagging feeling in the back of his head that Tora might need their help as well.

They were in Saga’s car, sitting there quietly as none spoke of a word. Saga kept his attention focused on the road as Nao himself was contemplating on what he should say. He knows for a fact that his twin was lying when he promised he wouldn’t go back to the mansion. He knows he should say something to make Saga stay away but, what? It was like there was this invisible rope that was pulling Saga back into the mansion. Nao doesn’t understand how that could happen, doesn’t know how he can stop or prevent this from happening ever again. He needs to find a solution fast; he needs to think of something quick and smart to ensure his twin’s safety.

But what? What could Nao possibly think of that would keep Saga away?

“Ne,” He started, drawing out a responsive hum from the younger. “Do you remember your promise?”

“Which one?” Saga inquired, not straying his eyes off the road.

“The one we talked about when I woke up.” Nao reminded him, not giving out the full picture just yet. He needs Saga to be the one to say it.

“Yeah, I do.”

“What was it then?”

“To stay away.” Saga says and Nao looks at him hopeful. “From the mansion.” He adds off, glancing to Nao with a smile.

From those words, Nao felt somewhat relieved. Maybe, his twin was really going to try. Although, Nao can’t understand at all as to why Saga was so adamant on going to that mansion. Maybe, he just needed to get Saga’s head off of that idea. Maybe, they both needed to take a day off and probably go on a vacation. Yeah, a vacation was probably what they both needed. Nao will have to think up of some great place he could go with Saga so his twin could take his mind off of the mansion.

As Nao was busy lining up all of the possible places or countries that he could drag Saga to; it didn’t occur to him that they were driving down quite a familiar street. A street that they shouldn’t even be going anywhere near of. And once Nao had noticed where exactly they were going, it was already too late for him to tell Saga to turn around.

“Sa... Saga-kun... What are we...” Nao couldn’t properly form his words as he stared at the gates of The Gemini Manor. He looked to Saga and felt dread rush down his spine. His twin was smiling, smiling widely at him; and although it was one of Saga’s usual friendly smile this one scared him.

“Nao-chan, we’re home.”

****************************************

Tora was deadbeat tired by the time he had gotten home. He had just finished driving the bags that Saga and Nao owned to the brunet’s old place. He had spent one whole day scavenging the room they shared together then, drove those bags back to the owner’s home.

If he were to be honest, Tora just really wanted nothing more than, to lay down on his bed and sleep this off. What happened was a nightmare and he does not feel like being awake for the time being. He turned to one street and what he saw made all the blood from his face leave.

 _‘Is that Saga’s car? No, it can’t be.’_ Tora parked his own car to the side, immediately going out to check and-- _’This is Saga’s car. What the fuck is he doing here?’_

The raven didn’t waste any time in immediately entering the mansion. He was going to give Saga the scolding of his life. Wasn’t he supposed to be at the hospital watching over Nao? What the hell was he doing back in the mansion?

“Saga!” Tora called out to the other, slamming the doors open as he looked from left to right. The mansion was big but, he’d been living here for so long that even when there were room that are off-limit he knows. He knows if some fucker was inside there or not.

“Saga!” He called out him again searching through the first floor when--

Tora stopped on his heel; the sight before him making his body feel cold. He had found Saga, but the other was laying down on the cold floor of their main living room. “Saga.” Tora called out to him, he ran to the brunet’s side. He turned the other around, so he wasn’t laying down on his stomach as the raven shook him hard.

“Saga! Wake up!” Tora shouted, he grabbed a hold of the brunet’s shirt then, slapped him on the cheek.

The action seemed to have taken an effect, because a couple of seconds later -with the help of a couple of shakes as well- Saga was waking up. The brunet gave out a pained groaned, one hand moving to his head. Saga was seemingly recovering, but from what Tora had yet to find out.

“Hey, what happened to you?” The raven asked.

“Tora?” Saga replied back in a hoarse voice, eyes squinting as if to better assess if the one in front of him really was the other male. “Wha-What’re you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that.” He retorted back, helping the brunet stand up.

Saga took the other’s hand, glad for the help as Tora led him to sit at one of the coaches. He had a massive headache, and thinking about what Tora had said made him look around the area and... Oh fuck. He was back at the mansion. How in the fuck did that happen? And how? One moment he was just with Nao and--

“Nao.” He murmured, eyes widening as the brunet quickly turned to stare at Tora. “Tora, where’s Nao?”

“What do you mean where’s Nao?!” Tora shouted back to the other. “You were with him yesterday! You texted me earlier that you were taking him home!”

The brunet let both of his hands grip locks of his brown hair, trying to remember what was happening. It was true, he was with Nao yesterday, he had texted Tora earlier that he was taking Nao home but... What happened? After he texted Tora what happened? He tried to remember what he had done and all the events that took place after he had texted Tora but, he came up with nothing. It was as if, everything from his memories were erased or blacked out right after that text.

What did he do? What happened? Where the fuck was Nao?

Saga felt as though he was starting to hyperventilate. He was panicking, and he didn’t know what to do. Yet, he tried to think of a way out of this situation. A way to _find_ his brother. The brunet looked up to Tora, eyes wide and frightful. “We need to find him Tora.”

A sigh of anger left Tora’s lips, eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not happening, this most definitely was not happening to him right now. Yet, there was no other choice. He looked back to Saga, glaring at the man who had started this all. “I know a place to look.”

Yet, as soon as those words left his lips a shout was being heard from the house. Both men averted their attention to the voice; it was a woman’s voice no doubt about it. It screamed and shouted, calling out to none other than, Saga.

Tora was quick to put his hand on Saga’s chest, his other pointing his index finger to his lips. This was weird, who in the hell was calling out to the brunet? Fuck, maybe they should run? Get out of the mansion? But, what about Nao?

“Tora, Tora! We need to find Nao, fast!” Saga urged him.

“Shut up, I know!” Tora retorted back angrily. He can’t think properly with all these. He started to drag Saga, pulling him off his seat. “Whoever or whatever the fuck is calling you doesn’t sound happy.” He said as they both tried to hide but, it was too late.

The originator of the voice calling out to Saga had found them.

But, she looked no where near threatening.

From the entrance of the living room, there was a old woman with disheveled hair and panic stricken all over her features. “Saga...” The woman called out the brunet’s name in a lower tone of voice, walking over to the duo.

“Hey, woah!” Tora was quick shield himself from the lady and Saga. Because whether or not she wasn’t a ghost; this woman was trespassing on private property. “That’s how far as you get!” Tora pointed to her. “Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?”

“I need to get my son out of here!” She said in desperation, futilely trying to get a hold of Saga.

“Lady, I think you’re a little loose in the head.” Tora said as he blocked his body to her, making it hard for the woman to get anywhere near Saga. “Get out of here before I call the cops!”

“Call the cops! I don’t care! Just let Saga out of this house!” The woman begged, tears streaming down her face. She had fallen down to her knees, pleading for Tora to let his friend out. “Please please, just don’t ever let him come back here again.”

“What the--” Tora started but, Saga’s voice made him cut his words.

“Who are you?” Saga inquired, eyeing the weeping woman.

The woman looked up to the brunet, her eyes puffy with tears. Her lips were trembling as she spoke. “I’m your mother.”

Tora has had enough shit to handle in just one day. “Okay, that’s enough. Please leave.” He said as calmly as he could, index finger pointing to the exit of the living room. “Before I seriously call the cops.”

“Not without Saga!” The woman shouted, her cheeks reddening with anger.

“Lady, I’m trying to be nice but, you’re completely delusional.” Saga spoke up this time, walking to the woman. “Please leave.”

“No, Saga please. Listen to me, I’m your mother and your the real Amano child.” She explained off, holding onto Saga’s legs. “You need to get out of here before this cursed house kills you.”

Saga tried to pry his legs off of the insane woman, growing a little scared from what she was saying. “I’m sorry but, can you please let go of me.”

“Please please get out! I can’t protect you if you’re always with this man!” She exasperates, pointing to Tora.

“I said let go of me!” Saga shouts at her, trying to get rid of her hands that gripped tight at his jeans. “Tora! Call the cops!”

“I’m your mother! You’re the Amano’s real child. His father, Touji Amano and I had an affair and I gave birth to you!” She explained. “You’re my son!”

“Tora!” Saga shouted again but, this time Tora was at a stand still.

“How did you know about that.” Tora said in a whisper, looking at the woman. “My father had an affair with a nameless woman. They stashed her away then, made it look like I’m legitimate.”

“That’s because you’re not his son!” She shouted again, trying to convince Saga to leave immediately. “You’re that fucking Sakamoto’s kid!” She told Tora as she averted her attention back to the brunet. “You see honey? I’m your real mother. I tried to protect you from them; I didn’t want you to get abused by those bastards. I had to save you. If your brother Byou hadn’t told me about you moving here, you would’ve died.” She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Please, just get out of here.”

Saga felt as though time had stopped for him. He wasn’t hearing this, this wasn’t true. There was no way, that what this woman was saying was the truth. He was Nao’s brother, he’s a Sakamoto, the family that he had grown up with was his real one. He did not get switched by someone to avoid being the bastard child of the Amano’s. Saga turned to look at Tora, the man looking as vulnerable as ever from hearing the woman’s words.

He will not have her brainwash them.

“Get the fuck out of here!” He shouted in pure ire, cheeks reddening as he abruptly push the crying lady off of him. He stepped away from her, panting heavily from all the lies he was shoving to his way. “Get out! I don’t ever want to fucking see your face ever again you hear me!? Tora call the fucking cops!”

This time, it was Tora whom had helped the woman up. She was still a crying mess but, her words made him angry. Although, no matter how angry he was he made her leave. Tora lead the weeping woman to the front door. “Please leave.”

“I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Said the woman. “But, please. Get him out. Never let him come back here. I was a nurse at the Jujikukan Hospital and I saw this family try to exorcise the mansion. A lot of priests have already died.”

“Please leave.” Tora only told her again as he shut the door close. He heaved a heavy sigh, leaning against the front door. This was officially the most shittiest day of his life. Not only do they have Nao missing, but now some weird old lady claims to the long lost mother of Saga. Who also happens to be that Byou guy’s mother who was a nurse at the hospital. Tora does not need this kind of headache in his life.

Yet, he pushed himself up then started to walk back to the main living room. He and Saga still needed to find Nao and if it goes on a whole day without them finding him... This will be trouble.

“Saga!” Tora called out to the brunet yet, when he came back to main living Saga was nowhere to be found. “Where the fuck did he go now?!” Tora exasperated, he is so not up for this kind of shit.

***********************************

When he came back to his senses Nao felt unbelievable pain in his entire body. His head was throbbing and he had difficulties in moving. But he forced himself to sit up and try to decipher where in the hell had he gotten himself in. He could feel from behind him, he was leaning into a book shelf, numerous amounts of books were what he could feel behind him. The blond scanned the place he was in, it looked awfully lot like a library and--

From one corner of the room he could see Saga. His twin was standing in front of a large mirror and... Saga was talking to himself?

“He loves you. He loves you very very much.” Nao could hear him say to himself. Saga was chuckling, smiling wide in front of the mirror. “Isn’t he the most adorable twin ever? Ah, but he’s not my twin right? No matter! He’s all mine!”

The way Saga spoke scared the blond. He was talking to no one but, himself as he stood in front of the mirror.

“He’s so pretty right? I love him! I love him so much!” Saga laughed and Nao could feel tears rushing to his eyes because that laugh sounded almost maniacal.

But then, it stopped. Saga had stopped and remained frozen for a split second. It hadn’t occured to Nao that the reason Saga had stopped because he was staring directly at Nao through the mirror. Saga had realized that Nao was now fully awake.

“Nao-chan! You’re awake!” Saga said cheerily as he turned around.

“Saga, where are we?” Nao questioned, hugging his knees as he tried to keep to himself. There was an obviously awful aura surrounding Saga. It was like he was a whole different person. This wasn’t his brother, Saga would never act like that, from the years that they’ve been together there was no way Saga’s state of mind was deteriorating without Nao noticing. This had to be something different, this had to be done by some other way.

The man walking to him was not Saga.

“Nao-chan, why do you look so scared?” The brunet inquired as he crouched down so his finger tips could touch Nao’s chin. “Nao-chan, don’t be scared! I’m here!”

“Saga...” Nao whimpered, trying to scoot away from him. “You’re acting weird.”

“Weird?” Saga echoed out his words, one brow arching. A chuckle erupted from Saga’s lips as he stood up then, looked around their place. “Ne, Nao-chan do you know where we are?” He asked with a grin. “We’re at the mansion’s library! Isn’t that amazing?” He said as he turned his head to glance at Nao.

The blond couldn’t help the hot waves of tears that were pouring out of his eyes then, making rivulets down his cheeks. “Saga, you promised.” He stuttered, breathing going erratic as he couldn’t bear to be inside the room for more a second.

The room felt as though it was suffocating him, like it was draining Nao’s very being. He couldn’t explain it but, Nao had this horrible feeling while being inside the room. There was that dreadful vibe it gave off that _something_ unspeakable had happened in this very library. It was like, every negative energy that came out of the room was choking Nao and he couldn’t escape. It was like, his body was being held down to this corner of the room and that he had no chance at all of ever getting out.

“Promised what Nao-chan?” Saga asked this time, his tone monotonous as his arms sagged to his side. There was a different aura to him this time, a different kind of feeling.

Oh shit, did he piss Saga off?

A crackling sound came and it only took Nao a second to figure out that those cracking noises came from his brother. There was that laughter that came from the brunet as well, a low laughter that sent shivers down Nao’s spine. It was horrible, he couldn’t bear to be in this position anymore. Saga’s back was still faced to him and he could see clearly that the other was moving his fingers, opening and closing them again and again as those torturous sounds came from them.

Nao had to cover his ears with his hands; he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t look to Saga but, he wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to see if there was a chance that Saga would turn back to normal and they could immediately get out of here. That he can grab a hold of his twin and they would run away together. Run far far away from this house and never ever come back. He saw Saga arch his head back, mouth wide open as he started to laugh louder, laugh harder, laugh like it was his last day on earth.

Nao wanted to scream, he was about to scream but then--

Saga fell down to his knees.

The blond had to watch his twin fall on all fours. Saga was suddenly coughing, his entire body shaking as those sounds didn’t stop. Those sounds made it look like it was rearranging the brunet’s bones in the _most painful_ was possible. Saga coughed, he coughed and coughed until Nao could see at the floor patches of dark liquid that had accumulated the marble floor.

Saga was holding onto his stomach, he looked as though he was trying to vomit out his insides. The small puddle sanguine on the floor was only getting bigger and bigger. Yet, even through his fits Nao could hear Saga laugh, could hear that cacophonous voice of his ring through his ears. Saga was panting heavily, yet the smile on his lips had not been wiped off. Slowly, the brunet turned to Nao, his lips were painted with cruor as he smiled wickedly to Nao.

Never has Nao seen anything more sinister in his life.

He couldn’t help it, he was terrified to death and not just for his life but, for what his twin was becoming. His scream started small, as though it was also afraid of leaving his throat until, it was high pitched and echoed throughout the room. Nao clutched at his blond locks, wanting it to stop, wishing they would just go back or that everything was a horrible nightmare.

“Nao...” Saga panted, slowly crawling his way to the blond.

If Nao could, he would have wanted for the library shelves to engulf him fully. He wishes he could hide away and get away from Saga. His entire body trembled when he felt the brunet’s hand land upon his legs, using it as leverage. Saga leaned in close to Nao, little droplets of blood falling from the brunet’s chin as Nao could smell the metallic toxic like smell of blood.

It was putrid, he hated it.

Saga blew a breath to Nao’s ear, the blond shivering at the action. “Nao, won’t you stay here with me forever?”

****************************************

Tora had been looking all over the house. He hadn’t seen Saga at all nor had he even felt as though the brunet had ever been inside the house. It was like, he was hallucinating and seeing things from the start. But, he knows what real, he knows what’s really happening and he has to prevent this from further escalating before something bad happens to the twins.

The twins...

The thought crossed his mind. It wasn’t that he was starting to doubt his whole life’s existence, but the words from the old lady before had really striked him. He was the only one from his family to be able to really live inside the house without having anything bad happening from him. His brother Shou had never felt good from being even a street close to the mansion. Something about the place giving him bad vibes and making him feel sick as though he was gonna vomit.

His father, the one whom had ordered him to start living inside the mansion had avoided going to the place all together. The Gemini Manor was something the Amano family owned and had great pride in, all because it was a great piece of art from the inside. Luxurious and expensive paintings from all around the world, many of them crafted by known artists. It wasn’t something that a family with such a high status would want to give up easily. And so, since Tora was the unloved, illegitimate and hated bastard child of his father. The family never really cared that much if he had died inside the house.

Although, Shou was always his caring brother whom had fought against everyone to not let him stay at the mansion.

Then, all of a sudden there was a scream. Tora heard loud and perfectly clear. Normally, screams would have to be something that people would be wary about, where people should normally be running away from the problem now but, not this time. Tora was adamant on bringing the twins back home. He needed to bring them both back safely.

He needs to protect them from this house. Tora ran as fast as he could, trying to figure out which part of the house that scream had originated from. The shouts were continuous and insistent, not stopping even for a second. At that, Tora’s heartbeat increased with every shout that he heard.

 _‘What is that? What the fuck is happening?’_ Numerous questions buzzed around in his head. _‘Fuck, I hope they’re alright,’_

He finally came to the place where the shouts originated. It was one the second floor of the mansion, right at the library. And now that Tora was so close, he could hear closely what was being said. He could now also decipher that is was Saga who was screaming.

“Give him back! Give him back! Give him back!” Saga shouted over and over again. Loud banging noises could be heard and Tora sprinted to the place.

He took a hold of the library doors but, it was locked. Tora cursed, the library was always locked ever since he had let Saga and Nao live in the mansion. But now, it was locked with _Saga_ inside and hopefully, he was with Nao as well.

“Saga!” Tora shouted to the brunet; he started kicking the doors open but, it just wouldn’t bulge. He thought quickly, trying to find other ways to make the door open. The keys might not work so, he had to find something that would break it open. The raven looked from left to right, trying to find items that would work fast for the situation. Yet, there was nothing that could be... Except for that head statue.

Fuck it, this is an emergency.

Once his sight caught the head statue, it didn’t occur to Tora that it’s looks did not do justice to it’s weight. He grabbed it immediately, his mind still debating whether he should use it or not but, his body was way ahead of his thoughts as he immediately smashed the head to the doorknobs. Tora smacked and hit the door a couple of times, completely destroying the knobs before he kicked on the door furiously until, it opened up for him.

The head statue was drop in an instant, Tora entered the library. He looked all around only to find Saga. The brunet hadn’t stopped yelling even when Tora had arrived.

“Give him back you piece of shit! Give me my brother back!” Saga shouted furiously, his cheeks were streaming with tears. His hands had been slamming hard on the mirror, leaving it cracked but not entirely shattered and falling to pieces. Yet, the cracks that had been made cut Saga’s hands.

Tora had to restrain the brunet, pull him away from the mirror that he was mercilessly pounding against. “Saga! Calm down! Stop it!” The raven commanded.

“No! Fuck Tora, let me go! They took Nao! They took Nao!” Saga cried out, trying to escape from Tora’s grip as he fought to go back to the mirror. “Give me my brother back!” He shouted.

“Saga! Enough! You’re only hurting yourself!” Tora told the brunet, to which Saga only sobbed harder. His body quaked at the realization that his brother had been taken and _it was all his fault._

“Oh god, Tora. Tora, we have to get him back.” Saga pleaded, crumbling under the raven’s embrace.

“Shh, Saga calm down. Tell me what happened.” Tora said.

“They took him Tora. They took him inside the mirror.” Saga cried out, wiping his tears away yet, the blood on his hands only mixed and made it worse. He looked to Tora, a bloody crying mess. “Tora, we have to get him back.”

****************************************

_”Nao-nee, Nao-nee! Look at this!” A little girl came running to her sister. She held in her hands a boquote of flowers. The girl smiled, showing her flowers proudly to the elder twin as she expect the other to be proud and just as happy as her when she showed the flowers._

_“Did you goo picking out flowers at the garden again Sachiko?” The elder asked, putting her book away for a moment to give attention to the younger._

_“Yup! Do you like them? I picked them especially for you!” Sachiko smiled wide._

_“You shouldn’t do that.” The elder scolded. “Those flowers will die.”_

_The younger pouted, feeling as though all of her efforts had suddenly turned into dust. She lowered the boquete of flowers she had hand-picked for her older sister as her eyes started to tear up at the edges._

_“Now now, Sachiko-chan. Don’t cry.” Nao said with a smile as she patted her younger sister’s head. “I think they look pretty.” She encouraged as the elder held her sister’s hand and started to lead her out of their room. “We should bring them back to the garden. Don’t you think they’ll look even prettier in the garden?”_

_“But, I picked them for you Nao-nee.” Sachiko sniffled._

_“I know. And I love them.” She replied back, making her twin smile at her words. The twins made it into the iron gates of their garden, a special little place that they always had for each other. “Ne, promise me not to pick flowers anymore?” Nao requested from the younger._

_“But why Nao-nee?” Sachiko inquired._

_“So, we’ll always have a reason to watch the flowers here together.” Nao replied with a smile._

_The younger twin’s eyes widened a tad in realization before she nodded and smile brightly at the elder. “Okay!”_

_\-----------------_

_They were at their main living room; twin teenage girls having their afternoon tea inside the house. Nao had in her hands a book as Sachiko was busy doing embroidery. There were always a few contrasts between the two; like how Nao preferred to be alone and by herself. While, Sachiko on the other hand liked to do more active activities and be as social as ever._

_Yet, there was something that the twins had always the same feeling for. And it was the company that the other had provided. The weather was cold outside, a rainstorm coming in their way so the twins had to stay in their living room. They soaked up the warmth from the fire place, each being warmed by their cup of tea. Sachiko had been eating snacks all the whilst, multi-tasking as usual._

_It was when their father had arrived in their living room that both girl’s attention had wandered off._

_“Good afternoon, how are my lovely daughters today?” Their father asked._

_“Fine father. I’ve made a new one!” Sachiko replied first,showing her work to her father._

_“I’m trying to finish this book; it’s wonderful.” Nao said this time as she looked to he father with a smile._

_“I see you’re both very busy.” The man said with a chuckle. “But, we have a guest today. Would you mind meeting him first? Your cousin came back from England.”_

_“Cousin?” Sachiko said. “Which one father?”_

_“Kazamasa. Can you come in here for a moment please?” The man said and entered a young man, only a few years older than, the twins. He had in his lips a smile as Kazama bowed politely to the twins._

_“Pleasure to meet you both.” He said._

_\----------------------_

_Sachiko was in the library. It was her sister’s favourite place and so, it was also hers. She looked all around, seeing if there was anybody else in the room. Once she had confirmed that she indeed was the only one int he said place she smiled to herself. Sachiko was quick to lock the library doors, lithe fingers pulling down the locks as she hastily ran to the big mirror in the room._

_It was odd, to have a mirror in the library but, she wasn’t to complain. She loved the mirror because it helped her... Sate her desires._

_She fixed her expression, trying to put on a mature facade in as she stared down at the mirror. “Sachiko, I love you.” She said in a voice much like her sister’s. “I love you, my sister.”_

_Sachiko couldn’t help the giggles and little squeals that escaped her lips. Her stomach was dancing around with butterflies as her cheeks reddened at what she was doing. It was shameful, a sin,_ _a disgrace_ _. But, it was only for her and only to satisfy her fantasies._

_She straightened herself up again, clearing her throat for a moment. She looked straight into the eyes of her own reflection as she said. “Sachiko, I love you.” She repeatedly, Sachiko leaned in close to the mirror. One of her index fingers touched the reflection of her lips. “Love me, run away with me. Marry me Sachiko.” She told herself. She smiled softly to the reflection, eyes closing for a moment as he leaned in to press a soft kiss onto the mirror._

_Her own little dream. A minute of her paradise. At least in her own world, she had a sister whom reciprocated her feelings._

_Yet, unbeknownst to her. From the second floor of their library. Kazamasa and Nao had been listening._

_\--------------------------------------_

_Everyone was trying to take her away. No matter where she went, Nao was slowly slipping from her grasp and falling into other people’s arms. She knows for a fact that she can have her sister, can never be loved more than, a sibling. But, the truth slamming into her face and becoming the reality is it that she now has to watch._

_It hurt._

_It hurt so badly that Sachiko couldn’t take it._

_She had heard rumours; rumours of her sister and Kazamasa marrying to keep the family wealth intact. She hated that, hated Kazamasa all the more because how could he? How could he take away the most precious person in her life?_

_She can never forgive him._

_She came to her room crying. She had cried and cried until her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was hoarse. She had locked herself inside her room, she can’t face the world anymore. How can she move on with life when her sister was going to be stripped away from her?_

_She can’t. She would have to_ _die_ _before she can ever be separated from her beloved sister._

_A knock on her door had Sachiko coming back to Earth._

_“Sachiko? Please open the door.” It was her sister. Nao sounded worried, and Sachiko didn’t have the heart to keep her out._

_The younger twin opened the door, revealing to her sister her tear stricked face. Nao opened her arms and took her sister; she brushed her fingers to Sachiko’s hair._

_“Why are you crying?” Nao asked._

_“Why are you leaving me?” Sachiko inquired._

_“Leaving? What are you taking about?”_

_“You’re leaving me!” Sachiko shouted accusingly to her twin. “You’re leaving me for Kazamasa! You’re leaving me here all alone in Japan and moving off to live your new life in England.”_

_“Sachiko, calm down--”_

_“No! I hate you! You’re leaving me and you’re going to be a disgusting wife with incestuous children!” Sachiko let her ire bring out the words she spoke yet, the moment she had spoken them a slap came to her cheek. The slap was loud and hurtful._

_It was the slap that broke her heart._

_“Stop saying that!” Nao raised her voice this time._

_“You slapped me.” Sachiko murmured, hand coming to cover her injured cheek._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”_

_“You’re leaving and now you hurt me!” She yelled to her twin._

_“Sachiko, please--”_

_“No!” She interrupted, looking up to her twin in tears. “If I can’t have you, no one can.”_

_\--------------------------------------_

_It had been the a week since Nao had been missing. Reports and a missing case had been filed to the police yet, there had still been no leads. At first, it was thought to be a kidnapping yet when no ransom had ever been given to the family, alarms had been raised even higher._

_“Sachiko, you are to marry Kazamasa.” Her father told her one day._

_“But, father.” She reasoned out._

_“No. It was Nao’s responsibility to marry him but, now that she has left that responsibility. It now falls down to you.”_

_“I don’t love him father.” She said, tearing up._

_“You will do as your father tells you! Now go back to your room!” The man shouted, making Sachiko shut up and immediately go back to her room._

_\-------------------------------------------_

_Second week of Nao’s disappearance and the family has fully given up hope._

_Sachiko was to be wed to her cousin Kazamasa._

_“Sachiko.” Kazamasa called out to her one day. “Would you like to drink wine with me? I’ve had it shipped all the way from England.”_

_“Why should I drink with you?” Sachiko spat out in hate._

_“Don’t you think it would be nice if you came to know your husband-to-be? Besides, uncle would be pleased if he saw us chatting by the living room.” Kazamasa reasoned out._

_Sachiko bit her lip. Kazamasa had a point but, she still hated to be around him. He_ _stole_ _Nao from her._

_“Alright fine.”_

_Kazamasa led her to the main living room, the fireplace was unlit and near it there was a bottle with yellow liquid inside._

_“What is that?”_

_“Chateau de Galia.” Kazamasa explained off as he poured a glass for his fiance. “It’s the work of a French and English winery. Isn’t it’s yellow colour beautiful?” He said with a smile._

_“I guess so.” Sachiko replied back as she took the glass. She eyes it weirdly, glancing from the wine and back to kazamasa before she took a sip._

_“I know you killed her.” Kazamasa suddenly spoke up, making Sachiko nearly choke on her drink. “I won’t be marrying a murderer.” He said again._

_The chocking Sachiko felt wasn’t from shock but, form the drink itself. There was a lump in her throat and her stomach up to her chest burned with incredible pain._

_“Just die already.”_

Nao woke again with a shock. The dream had seen was so vivid and realistic that it almost felt as though the blond was there. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He looked all around him and found that he was still at the library. Nao could feel himself slowly start to lose it; he trembled violently.

Earlier, he was at the library with Saga. Now, he was in the dark library that reeked with a rotting smell that made Nao’s head hurt.

“Saga.” Nao called out in a weak voice. “Saga, where are you?”

A laughter came out of nowhere and Nao quaked at it’s sound.

“Nao... Nao...” The voice called out and it did nothing for Nao to feel better.

Because that voice was the same as he heard from the girl named Sachiko in his dream.

He felt arms wrap around him, nearly suffocating the blond.

Maybe, it wasn’t a dream. Maybe, what he saw was true.

“Nao... I love you... Stay with me forever.”


End file.
